millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Elius Family
The Elius Family is a predominantly Chinese family. Sue, Charles, and Ozzie were all born and raised in China. They all immigrated to America after Sue and Charles were wed. About a month after that, Ozzie met his current wife, Janis. The family's members are often noted for their unusual blue hair and yellow eyes, as well as the extremely eccentric names of their children (though, Sue claims that the names are uncommon Ukrainian names). Some suspect that the family is actually secretly a group of alien hippies sent to spy on humans on Earth, though it is likely only a rumor. They live in a neighborhood by the city several miles away from Millard High. Charles Elius Charles Elius is the husband of Sue Elius and the father of Nivek and Blanky. He is extremely generous, caring, and always tries to cater to the needs of the family. However, he is also very overprotective, and somewhat paranoid, much to the chagrin of his kids. He works as the boss of a jewelery store. Sue Elius Sue Elius is the wife of Charles Elius and the mother of Nivek and Blanky. She is very practical, as well as extremely stingy and frugal; she always has to use coupons and special deals for practically everything she buys. She also does not allow anybody to flush the toilet and insists on letting the waste accumulate until the end of the day to save water. Despite this, she's a very caring mother. She often laments about how strange her children turned out, but deeply cares for them all the same. Although she criticizes Blanky often, they generally get along very well. She also has a love for "unique names". Currently, Sue is working as a secretary. Nivek Elius Nivek Elius is the older child in the Elius family. He has somewhat of a split personality disorder. One side of him is a normal, friendly, outgoing guy whose personality somewhat contrasts with his more reticent younger sister. The other side...well, you don't even want to know, but let's just say he gets a little coocoo. He has a girlfriend who he's been with for 3 years, and is currently in his first year at a community college. Blanky Elius :See: Blanky Elius Blanky Elius is the younger child in the Elius family. Currently a freshman in high school, she is somewhat of an eccentric with a love of gaming. For the most part, she's a level-headed person; however, she can be somewhat absent-minded. She has a strange habit of interlacing her speech with random words from other languages (most notably Spanish, Italian, Latin, and French). Oddly, she also has an uncanny obsession with potatoes. Sophie Young Sophie Young is the mother of Sue Elius, and the grandmother of Nivek and Blanky. She currently lives with the family and is responsible for looking after Blanky and Nivek during the day while their parents are away for work. Often, she is at home, watching soap operas and TV dramas. As a hobby, she also likes to garden. Desmond Young Desmond Young is the brother of Sue Elius, the son of Sophie Young, and Blanky and Nivek's uncle. For the time being, he is staying with the family to get his bearings after just coming to America. A calm and good-humored man, Desmond is good with his hands and currently works as a mechanic. He also likes working with computers. Jaazmyn Elius :See: Jaazmyn Elius Jaazmyn Elius is the daughter of Ozzie, and one of Blanky and Nivek's cousins. She is a skater and successful musician, being a part of two popular bands, Landshark and Rowland and the Intolerables. Usually laidback in attitude, she never quite cares much for criticism, though certain things she will take to heart. She describes herself as having a "fuck-you attitude." Her carelessness carries on in her music, seeing as she rarely writes for either band. She sleeps often and is attracted to Kurt Payne. Osmond Elius Osmond "Ozzie" Elius '''is the father of Jaazmyn and Bonham. He is the reason for Jaazmyn pursuing music. He is less "traditional" than his brother and is more fascinated by American biker culture and 70s hard rock music, hence the name of his son, Bonham. He has always been extremely irritable, and has gotten even more so with age, which causes a bit of an issue with his daughter Jaazmyn, whom he no longer gets along with. He isn't properly employed, and still insists upon making a living with garage rock bands. Janis Elius '''Janis Elius is the wife of Ozzie and the mother of Bonham and Jaazmyn. While she used to be very abrasive and provocative, three years of breast cancer has relaxed her quite a bit. She's worked at a clothing retailer for fifteen years and is the primary provider, since Ozzie is basically incompetent. Bonham Elius '''Bonham Elius '''is the oldest child of Janis and Ozzie, being 23 years old. He graduated Millard High a few years before Jaazmyn entered. Currently, he is a sophomore at a community college and he works at a store in the mall. Like his father, he loves 70s hard rock.Category:FamiliesCategory:BlankyXP's CharactersCategory:SpecialAgentKat's Characters